


Love Handles

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves love handles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Handles

John always thought of himself as a leg-man; long legs, short legs, tan or pale it was all good in John's book.

When John first saw Finch shirtless however he couldn't take his eyes off him. Finch's chest covered with a light dusting of dark hair. His nipples were pink against pale skin, but what really drew John's attention was Finch's stomach.

Finch's stomach was plump, the sides stuck out slightly. If it wasn't for the fact that they were both middle aged men, he would have called it baby fat. In his mind he referred to it as Finch fat. That had a nice ring to it.

John moved close and pressed their bare chests together. Warm skin against warm skin. He couldn't resist kissing while he ran his hands up and down that stomach, so he did. Finch must have liked it too because his groaned into John's mouth.

John deepened the kiss and Finch made a happy noise. He licked at Finch's lips and when his mouth opened their tongues met. Finch's fingers twisted John's hair. 

Over the next few weeks John realized he had a fetish for Finch's stomach. He couldn't get enough of touching, licking and kissing that belly. It really was a shame Finch hid it under his suits, but maybe it was for the best. John knew he would never get any work done if he had to look at Finch's stomach covered by a thin t-shirt.

He also discovered another advantage to Finch's suit. At night, after they had saved a number, he would strip Finch slowly. Each patch of reveled skin would get kissed and touched.

When Finch's bare chest and stomach were in front of him John would proceed slowly. He would start by kissing at Finch's chest, his tongue would swirl around the nipples and he would move down. Once he got to Finch's stomach he would kiss it all over. Sometimes he would suck and nip at the skin until it was covered with hickeys.

He enjoyed the idea that Finch would see those hickeys every time he took off his clothes.

Now, John was laying in Finch's bed with his head resting on Finch's stomach. Finch's fingers were combing through John's hair. They were in comfortable silents. Sometimes there were no need for word. John was more of an action man after all.

Outside the sky was gray, but inside the room was bathed in yellow lamp light.

Bear whimpered.

'It sounds like someone has to go out,' Finch said.

John groaned, he was warm and satiated. 'I'm on it.'

John got up. He picked up his clothes off the floor and noticed that his shirt was missing several buttons. He put on his clothes and walked through the apartment with Bear following close behind.

Finch's apartment was painted deep brown with light colored carpet. Book shelves full of leather bound books covered the walls.

When John walked out of the apartment he hissed. The air was cold and big wet snow flakes were falling onto the city street.

John watched in frustration as Bear seemed to sniff every blade of grass. 'Come on come on.'

Once Bear had _finally_ gone to the bathroom they went back into the apartment. As John walked to the bedroom he undressed, letting his clothes fall on the floor.

He moved to the bed and laid down on top of Finch. He buried his face in Finch's neck and inhaled the scent of sweat and Finch. Finch's hands came up and rubbed John shoulders.

'You're so cold. We should stay in bed until you warm up,' Finch said.

John grinned into Finch's neck. 'I like the way you think.'

He slid down until his head was on Finch's stomach. He ran his fingers over soft skin.

'John? Can I asked you a question?'

'Sure.'

'Why do you always kiss my stomach?'

'I like it.' John left it at that because he wasn't sure Finch would understand just how much he like Finch's stomach. Sometime John didn't understand it.

'I see. You don't mind that I've put on weight?'

'Nah.' John said as he nuzzled Finch's stomach. He might not be able to say how much he liked the stomach, but he could certainly show it. And he planned to.


End file.
